Happy Birthday
by MikiLikesTrees
Summary: It's Emily and Katie's birthday. When they get the day off, what do they get up too? Just a big smutty oneshot... At the moment. Large mention of twincest, just for something different. Kemily. I'm awful at summarries. Please Review. All errors are mine.


**I ****was ****thinking ****of ****doing ****an ****entire ****story ****for ****this, ****but ****I****'****m ****just ****gonna ****make ****it ****a ****one-shot. ****Nobody ****has ****done ****it, ****so ****just ****for ****something ****a ****bit ****different. ****I****'****ve ****written ****this ****completely ****from ****Katie****'****s ****POV, ****and ****I****'****ve ****made ****it she ****is ****less ****fussy ****and more ****relaxed ****than ****usual ****in ****this ****because ****I ****don****'****t ****like ****challenges ****that ****much. ****Also, ****I ****don****'****t ****agree ****with ****incest, ****but ****I ****don****'****t ****frown ****upon ****it ****either. ****If ****you ****love ****someone ****you ****love ****them.**

**Warning – Involves heavy twincest/experimental smut and Kemily pairing. **

I must've been 13 when I admitted to myself that I was attracted my twin sister Emily. I'd known for a long time, but I just wanted to be normal and like guys, guys who weren't related to me in any way for that matter.

When we were 14, Emily told me she was gay and that I couldn't tell anyone – which I didn't. I was the only one she could turn to for advice. And through our heart to heart sessions, we became closer than ever. We knew each other better than we knew ourselves, which scared me.

I realised that one day she would look into my eyes and see the longing for her there instead of the usual sisterly love she saw. And one day she did.

I remember the day I confessed my feelings as if it were yesterday.

* * *

><p>It was the day before our 15th birthday, and we were out walking along beach despite the spitting rain. We found a small spot under the shade of a few mangroves growing above the rock wall and sat down on the towels we had spread out on the sand. My eyes savoured the sight of her body in a thin white singlet and short shorts over a pair of purple bikinis much like my own.<p>

"Hey Ems can I talk to you?" my voice was shaky and I was obviously scared. I had been looking forward to our walk for a month beforehand because I knew I was ready to tell her, and this way would be perfect.

"Yeah, what is it?" she had replied, calm and sweet as always, turning her head to look at me.

"I uh… I…" her eyes were beautiful and I took a second to regain my composure. "I like… uh… someone… and I don't know if they like me back… but if they do… and… It's wrong and I'm scared… should I tell her? " _FUCK!_

I looked down in embarrassment at what I had just done. _I __said __HER. __What __the __fuck __are __you __thinking? __What__'__s __your __problem? __Get __yourself __together. __You__'__re __Katie __Fucking __Fitch._

Emily had obviously caught on. "Her?" I nodded as she raised one eyebrow in amusement. She continued, ignoring my small look of protest. "Don't be scared Katie. Just tell her how you feel. Worst scenario is her bailing on you, telling the school and never talking to you again, but that probably won't happen," her eyes softened. "Why is it wrong Kay?"

This was the moment I would tell her. I had thought of the way this conversation would pan out, practiced it even. It was nothing like this. I was going to have to tell her. Now.

"Katie? You okay?" I'd zoned again.

"What? Yeah just… thinking"

"Okay," she giggled. "So tell me day dreamer, why is it so wrong to be with this mysterious love of yours?" My delusion was back on track.

I smiled softly and looked into her eyes, letting her see the fear and love reflected in my own. "Because loving someone in your immediate family is…" I inched my hand closer to hers, cautiously watching her face for a hint of anything to tell me she was uncomfortable with it. "It's… it's…"

But I saw nothing of the sort and instead she moved her hand to rest on top of mine and moved close enough that she could rest her head on my shoulder. That was all the confirmation I needed. Instead of finishing my sentence I moved my free hand under her chin and brought her face up to my own, placing a delicate kiss on her soft lips. It was like kissing a distorted mirror because we didn't have much that wasn't alike. It was a strange sensation.

She returned the kiss a bit harder to let me know she understood before pulling away and looking deep into chocolate brown eyes much like her own.

"It's what? Are you gonna finish that sentence sometime today?" she smirked. _Fuck __you __Emily __Fitch, __fuck__you._

"It's wrong… but," I kissed her again quickly, "After that kiss, I don't care what's right and wrong. All I care is that I love you, and I'm with you, and it's nice."

Her eyes were so beautiful. I wondered if mine looked like that from other peoples' perspective.

"I love you too Katie," she whispered, smiling softly.

* * *

><p>So now we were here, two years later, walking on the same beach, hand in hand, finding that same spot under the mangrove and sitting, hands still intertwined. I'd chosen to come to the beach this year for a simple reason. And we were both anticipating how this day would pan out.'<p>

"Hey babes?" I smiled into those chocolate eyes once more.

"Yeah?" she smiled back,

"You ready for our birthday?" I asked with a wink.

"As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything. _Anything_," she said the last anything with a husky rasp that sent shivers down my spine.

"Really," I replied shakily, still recovering from the shivers.

"Really," her face was more seductive than I had ever seen it. "What do you want for your birthday Katie?"

This was the opening I was waiting for. It was the reason I'd brought her down here. It had so much more meaning than anywhere else we could've gone. I leaned into her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and squeezing her hand. "I'm ready."

"For?" she put on a fake confused voice, attempting to trick me, but she was my sister and I could tell she already knew what I was getting at when I told her we should come down here again.

"To take it further with you. Further than sneaking into each other's beds in the middle of the night for 'warmth.' Further than kissing in the darkness when we know we won't get caught. Further than erotic dancing when Effy invites us to clubs. I'm ready to be with you. Really be with you…"

"I'll be more experienced than you," she giggled quietly.

I smiled back and laughed at her joke. I pretended to search the pocket of my shorts. "Doesn't look like I've got any fucks to give sorry."

"Liar. You've got a perfectly good fuck to give – Tomorrow"

When I'd said I didn't have any fucks to give, I didn't mean it that way, but she wasn't incorrect. I shivered with anticipation, feeling my body clench at her words. I moved in again to kiss her, making sure there was no one around before I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, asking permission. It was granted, much to my delight. We both let out quiet moans into each other's mouths as our tongues did their dance of life together.

She moved her right hand over my thigh and I pulled away, having to remind her we were in a public place.

"Tomorrow," I reminded her.

"Okay," she gave me that look that said _you__'__re __going __to __love __me __so __much __after __this _and I loved that look. Although when I usually got that look, she didn't have a little dirty smirk on her face like she did now.

I woke at 4am the next morning, anticipating the day ahead. Of course, as usual, mum gave us the day off to sleep in and go shopping or whatever. But today weren't going to sleep and go shopping and whatever. We were going to fuck each other into oblivion, and it was the most excited I had ever been in my life.

I lay there for at least an hour, thinking about what I could do to impress Emily, seeing as she'd done it loads of times before. Ok, not LOADS but she'd done it more than me. Heck, she'd done it, full stop. Yeah I'd fucked guys, but the only girl I'd even think about doing it with was Ems. I'm not gay. I like guys. I only like guys, aside from her. I guess it would just be like whatever you'd do to yourself right? Eh, I'd let her start so I had some kind of idea what I could give her as a birthday present. Besides my naked body that is.

I heard a stifled moan from the bed on the other side of the room and checked the clock. 6:30am. Ems would be awake by now. I looked over to her bed to see her lying on her back biting her bottom lip and struggling to keep her eyes open, making the most subtle movements under the covers. She was about to make herself come just over a meter away from me, and it was making me wetter than ever. And she was probably fully aware that I was awake seeing as I had my eyes open and I was staring at the ceiling no more than 10 minutes ago.

I just wanted to walk over there, straddle her, and do it myself, but if we started we wouldn't be able to stop, and we had vowed to each other we wouldn't do anything until Jenna, Rob and James were definitely out of the house. So instead I just watched her try to regulate her breathing and hold in her moans and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Eventually she relaxed, and brought her glistening hand up to her mouth, licking the juices off it. _Fuck. __Fuck. __Fuck. __Holy __fuck __that__'__s __hot._ If she didn't do that with me, my actions would be drastic.

She turned on her side to face me, eyes still closed.

"Morning babes," I said in the huskiest morning voice I could create.

Her eyes shot open at the noise. "I take it you liked that?" she winked.

"Liked what?" I replied, attempting to play dumb with her.

"Don't deny it Katie, your face is red as a tomato, you were watching me."

I sighed in defeat. "What time do Jenna and Rob go to work again?"

"Seven thirty? Eight-ish?"

"Only about half an hour then."

The unmistakable sound of the front door closing rang out for the third time that morning and Emily pounced not a second later, pulling down the sheet that was covering me, to reveal a matching pair of black laced bra and knickers, which contrasted to her blue and rainbow. She was cute in her little non matching underwear set. I let my eyes rake over her body, taking in every single little detail, pausing briefly on the part of her perfect boobs that just popped out the top of her bra.

"Like what you see?" She taunted in that sexy rasp she had used on me the day before, flooding my knickers again.

Before I had a chance to reply she was on top of me, her bare thigh pressed into the fabric of my wet knickers. I gasped at the touch and slowly registered what was happening. Emily. Nearly naked. On top of me. Her wet cunt rubbing against my leg. Her thigh pressed against my own pussy. _Holy __fucking __shit __fuck._

Placing her arms on either side of my own, she leant down and kissed me. Softly at first and then more desperate, running her tongue across my bottom lip asking permission. I wrapped my hands around her neck and opened my mouth to let her in, being greeted by not only a new passion to the kiss, but a quick hip gyration which not only moved her pussy against my bare leg, but briefly made Emily's thigh push against my centre. Every time took a breath she would move again, but it wasn't frequent enough to aid my burning desire for her.

"Fuck," I whispered during a breath. She drew back to look at my face, amusement evident in her eyes as she watched how much I was enjoying this. She slowly climbed off the bed. "What? Ems… what the fuck are you doing? Don't stop..." I protested, but she just stood infront of the bed, her back to me.

She just looked over her shoulder and smirked at me, undoing the back of her bra and turning around. My breath hitched slightly at the sight of her bare breasts in front of me, which I hadn't seen since we were 13. And then her knickers were gone as well. She had planned ahead obviously, as I had. Her region had recently been waxed, giving me full view to all her features. It was beautiful.

"Why do you still have clothes on?" she laughed, motioning to my lace clad body.

I've never moved quicker in my life just to get out of clothes, and with the help of Ems, both my bra andk nickers were off and not ripped to shreds in under a second.

I stepped out of my knickers and looked up just in time to see Emily in front of me, pushing me backwards onto the bed and forcing her leg back between my own and pushing her body forward to put as much pressure on my centre as possible while still keeping her own wet cunt firmly on my thigh.

She leant down and kissed me with a fiery passion once again but it ended all to soon as she trailed the kisses down my neck to the middle of my boobs. Raising one hand from next to me and letting the rest of her body plonk down on top of mine, skin to skin, she started to massage my left boobs while placing a small trail of kisses on my right until her mouth eventually found my hardened nipple.

I gasped as she took it in her mouth, sucking and biting lightly, and occasionally flicking her tongue in rapid succession 6 times over the very tip. She didn't break eye contact once, just to make sure I was okay with what she was doing. I merely nodded, unable to utter any words.

It was so different to anything I'd done with any guy. I mean yeah, they would lick my tits and all that kind of shit, but with Emily it was different. Her lips were soft and she knew what girls liked – knew how hard to go. Sex with Ems was better than sex with any guy I had ever been with.

She swapped her mouth to the left, now kneading my right with her other hand, starting to gyrate her hips against my leg again, making me moan in pleasure.

"Ems… "I gasped. "Ems I… I… " I couldn't stop my sighs of pleasure long enough to string the words together. "Em… Need… Inside… NOW!" I practically shouted at her as she looked at me pleadingly. I nodded in approval and encouragement.

She stopped massaging and licking my tits and came up for a quick kiss before trailing her way back down my body, stopping for a second to tongue fuck my navel. When she got to my drenched pussy, she had a look of pure excitement on her face.

"Well, this is definitely a nice birthday present Katie. Were you thinking about me when you made it?" she giggled slightly at her own joke and all I could do in response was moan as she ran her tongue over the very outer skin of my pussy lips, before parting them with two fingers and cleaning the outer wetness with her mouth. It was beautiful, watching my sister go down on me like this. Absolute heaven.

I waited for her tongue to enter me, but it didn't, much to my disappointment. She lingered just above it a few times, getting me excited, but then going back to just licking up and down my slit. It obviously surprised me when I felt a soft finger slide into my wetness slowly, gently, and then back out. And in, and out, in a beautiful slow rhythm that balanced the fierceness she was licking and sucking my clit with.

Slowly she trailed her kisses back up my body, speeding up her thrusts each time her face inched closer to me. As soon as she was within reach, I pulled her into a fiery kiss, tasting myself on her lips as she thrust harder and faster into me with two fingers. I moaned into her mouth and she pulled her head away. She wanted to watch me come. She wanted to see what she could do to me.

Her movements became faster than I believed she was capable of and I felt a shudder run through my body, and my muscles clench around her fingers.

"Fuck! Ems. Emily! Fucking… Oh my god!" I couldn't conjure up a proper sentence. "Fuck, Ems…"

I gasped as she pulled her fingers out of me and brought them to her mouth, licking them in the most erotic way possible and kissing me again. Once again she trailed her kisses down my body, not fucking around this time.

She pushed her tongue inside my wetness swiftly, flicking it around in different patterns while she rubbed my clit with her thumb. I came twice in a row watching her lick up every single little bit of my juices. My sister. My own twin sister had just made me had the three most amazing orgasms of my entire life.

Her entire body plonked on top of my own as she kissed me, obviously proud of herself. We lay there for a minute in silence while I regained the strength to move, her head resting on my shoulder, our boobs pressed together firmly.

"I love you Ems…" I smiled down at her.

"I love you too Katie," She whispered into my neck.

"Ready for round two?" I growled at her.

I had flipped her over and started straddling her before she could even say what. I cant even remember how many times we made each other come. But it was definitely the best birthday I'd had so far regardless.

**A/N –**

**So, ****that****'****s ****my ****first ****proper ****try ****at ****writing ****smut. ****If ****it ****was ****good ****enough ****I w****ill ****put ****some ****in ****YMJP. ****Hope ****it ****wasn****'****t ****too ****long, ****being ****a ****oneshot ****and ****all. ****Oh ****and ****if ****you ****guys ****want ****more ****of ****this ****one, ****let ****me ****know. ****I ****can ****probably ****do ****it ****from ****Emily****'****s ****POV ****from ****the ****second ****beach ****trip, ****but ****it ****seriously ****depends ****if ****you ****want ****me ****to. ****Anyways****… ****Review! ****Please! ****Reading ****them ****makes ****me ****feel ****loved.**

**~ Miki**


End file.
